This Odd Creature
by Shien Shao
Summary: What strange creature is called love? You find it in the most odd of places. Kagome lost her family, and is struggling on her own. But she doesn't know that people are already looking for her. More revealed in later chapters.


This Odd Creature  
  
Chapter one: Unlike That Fairy Tale.  
  
"I'm home!"  
  
A tired voice rang out through a cramped apartment.  
  
An equally exhausted figure made her way over to the old brown couch and flopped down, swallowed up by the chair's depths. It was only because she couldn't afford to buy cushions for the battered thing, let alone a new couch.  
  
But, with the current conditions, she would have to make do. Money was tight and life was dull, so she might as well have to suffer for a while.  
  
As summoned, an enormous furry mass swayed precariously towards his master, hoping to get some much-needed treats.  
  
The girl brought her hands to her eyes and rubbed them, willing them to stay open just a while longer. When she moved them away, she spotted the mass eyeing her curiously.  
  
"C'mere!" The girl exclaimed lovingly, and the cat (we're hoping that's what it was) jumped up on her lap.  
  
"Oof!" She had the wind knocked out of her as forty pounds settled itself on her stomach  
  
The cat seemed restless, and sniffed her coat thoroughly.  
  
"Are you kidding? I don't have any money to spend on treats right now! I barely have enough food for myself! And if I die of starvation, you'll be living on the streets, or be adopted by a family with a little girl that needs someone to play Barbies with!"  
  
The cat shivered at the thought, and he meowed pathetically.  
  
"I know, I'm hungry too."  
  
"We just gotta get this mess sorted out, then we'll have lots of money, and I'll even buy you those cheese mice you like so much."  
  
The cat deemed the girl worthy of his time, and cuddled against the only warmth in the entire apartment complex.  
  
What? You think they had enough to pay for the heat?  
  
The girl sighed wearily.  
  
"I just don't know what to do."  
  
Her eyes dimmed as she thought of her family: long gone now; and much too painful to think about. She looked down at the cat as he snuggled closer, and smiled.  
  
"You're all I have left Buyo."  
  
0_0  
  
"So.what're we looking for again?" A sneaky-looking character asked his confidante.  
  
The other closed his eyes in frustration. How did he get stuck with a moron like this?  
  
With more patience than the matter deserved, he slowly ground out: "A girl. She's got what He wants. We need to find where she lives and report back to Him."  
  
The first nodded dully. "Oh."  
  
He turned to look at the annoyed man. "You shouldn't be so grumpy you know. Jeez! If you get grumpy, then you lose your good looks, and if you lose that, then you'll never have a chance with the ladies!"  
  
The second gave him an odd look.  
  
"I don't constantly think about women, unlike some people."  
  
"So? Is that *supposed* to be an insult? It was more like a compliment."  
  
"Trust me, it wasn't."  
  
"Whatever. When are we going to get some eats? We've been driving around for forever! I'm hungry!"  
  
"Wah. Wah Wah! Let me cry like a bitch and pretend I care."  
  
"Hmph. You're getting meaner."  
  
"So? At least it keeps me focused!" But the man turned to find his partner (in crime) had excused himself from the conversation, as he was 'observing' the way a woman's hips moved as she walked along the pavement.  
  
The driver took this opportunity to smack the onlooker in the back of the head, effectively whipping him out of his trance.  
  
"What did you do that for?"  
  
"Pervert!"  
  
The man only grinned.  
  
The driver shook his head and sighed.  
  
"What does she look like?"  
  
The man wracked his brain for details.  
  
"Black hair, blue eyes, skinny, and possibly dangerous."  
  
"How can a girl 'look' dangerous? She must be pretty."  
  
"Don't you dare start that again!"  
  
" 'That' girl is pretty."  
  
The man looked to where the pervert pointed, and squinted. His eyes widened and he slammed on the brakes.  
  
The pervert pulled his head from the dashboard, and exclaimed, "OW!" angrily.  
  
But the man ignored him.  
  
"It's her!"  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Saw a picture one time."  
  
"Wow! She looks like Kikyo!"  
  
"Shut up! No she doesn't!"  
  
The two watched as a slender girl wearing an oversized black coat trudged heavily to the stoop of an apartment building, opened the door, and disappeared inside.  
  
"Found her."  
  
Extremely short, I'm sorry.  
  
I think I'll just call this a prologue.  
  
Umm.reviews are welcome, as are constructive criticism.  
  
I plan on making the next chapter much longer, but it'll take a while to churn out, given this terrible writer's block. (alas! My life is such a story!)  
  
I just typed up this as I went along, and I don't think I have a plot yet, but ideas are brewing in my creative kettle.  
  
*Stirring and a complaining muse heard in the back round*  
  
"Why do I have to do it??"  
  
"Stir little slave!"  
  
erm.nevermind that.  
  
*sigh* so tired..  
  
Well, see you later!  
  
With much regard, Shien Shao 


End file.
